Deviations
by lewdness
Summary: They were made for and of what ifs. Luluko-centric; genderswitch, obviously. WIP


Random stuff, written for a friend on LJ.

* * *

"I don't need anyone," Luluko says in a furious whisper, glaring daggers at Suzaku like it's his fault that all of this has happened. She stands as tall as she can for all of her nine years of age, and smoothes down the skirts of her dress, every inch as arrogant as the father she loathes so much.

Suzaku just glares right back, and stalks off. "Good, because I don't want to play with you anyway," he mutters, and slams the door shut.

* * *

Years later, Luluko is in school. It's boring, obnoxious and tedious and she can't stand doing half of this work here, but does it anyway to see Nunnally smile at the end of the day. That's all that matters in the long-run, after all.

Everything is normal, and she's sprawled lazily on the couch in the Student Council room, pretending to do the work that should have been done earlier, when Shirley rushes in, eyes wide. "We've got a new student!" she says excitedly, cheeks flushed, grinning and running over to Luluko to grab her hand. "Come see, come see!"

Rolling her eyes, Luluko stands up and straightens her school uniform, brushes black hair over her shoulders, and raises an eyebrow. "What's so exciting about this student?" she questions, not quite sure what to expect. Perhaps it's just someone Shirley knows, or a friend or family or something. That's what Luluko expects. What she gets is the total opposite.

"He's a solider, an honorary Britannian!" Shirley doesn't wait any longer, just tugs Luluko down and around until they're in the ballroom, where she sees him.

And stops.

"Suzaku, I'm so happy," Nunnally is murmuring from where Suzaku's kneeling in front of her, his lips to one of her hands, shoulders hunched slightly. Shirley asks something about how Nunnally knows him, but Luluko's too busy staring to answer. This doesn't make any sense; how is Suzaku here?

Stepping forward hesitantly, Luluko flinches slightly when Nunnally's head lifts and her face blossoms into a bright smile, excitement clear in her words. "Ah! Sister, look..!"

Suzaku lifts his head and turns, eyes going even wider, and all Luluko can do is just stand there, gawking and silent, while Suzaku's face shifts from surprise to almost awe.

This won't do at all; with Shirley there, if Suzaku gives it away that he knows them, then--

"It's impolite to stare at a lady," Luluko says primly, walking over and plucking Suzaku's hand off of her sister's, giving Nunnally's hand a squeeze to tell her they would talk about it later. A teasing little smirk curls her lips, watching Suzaku like a hawk. "Touching my sister so familiarly, too. You must not have any manners at all."

Suzaku just stares a moment, not sure what to say, and then rises to his feet, giving her a sheepish smile. "I apologize," he says, shrugging a shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi. Nunnally was just telling me how I seemed awfully like someone who you and she knew years ago. I'm flattered."

Good, Luluko thinks approvingly, nodding her head a little bit at the neat clean-up by the brunet. He can still think on his feet, which is impressive to say the least. Good to know that all that time away didn't dull his mind. "Nunnally seems fond of you after just a few moments, and I've learned to trust her tastes," Luluko says easily, holding out her hand for a handshake instead of the kiss that Suzaku had given her sister. "Luluko Lamperouge."

Suzaku holds her hand a bit too long, smile a bit strained. "Pleasure to meet you," he murmurs, and Luluko just smiles, terribly amused and just the slightest bit apprehensive.

* * *

Nearly a week later, Clovis la Britannia visits Ashford Academy.

Nunnally is silent, and Luluko is, for the first time she can remember since her mother was murdered, scared.

* * *

"Your Highness," Luluko drawls lazily, still in her school uniform, not bothering to have changed out of it for this.

Clovis just stares for a long moment, shock and awe clear on his features. He's seen pictures of them just before coming, yes, but seeing Luluko in the flesh is something he never expected to get the chance to do again. "Father told us you and Nunnally perished when we took over Area Eleven," he murmured, walking forward quickly and sweeping her up in a hug, letting her down only when she didn't react. "You're-- it's so good to see you alive!"

Luluko's chin lifts, arrogance spilling from each word. "Is it? We know why you've come, Clovis. Don't attempt to mask your reasons with false niceties when you're only here for one reason and one reason only." Drawing away from him, she brushes back her bangs, eyes narrow. "You intend to bring us back."

"Back home," Clovis says earnestly, bright eyes fixed on her face, though he's a little more hesitant now that she's shown she's less than thrilled with his arrival. He's not surprised, not really, but some part of him is stung, even if he understands.

"Oh," Luluko murmurs thoughtfully, tilting her head. "Yes, the very home that sent us away. I simply cannot wait to return. I'm aching with anticipation."

Wilting slightly, Clovis reaches out and grasps her shoulder gently, squeezing it. "I know things have been hard, sister, but we'd all thought you dead! You and Nunnally, though, you're not and now you can come home."

Silent for a long time, she wonders what to do. Nunnally, would she be happy in the homeland? And if so, for how long? How long until the court starts to wear her down until there's nothing left, nothing of the girl that Luluko's been trying so hard to protect and shelter from the evils of the world.

You can't protect her forever. Not from this.

Lifting her chin, Luluko gives Clovis an impassive look. "We will accept, but only under our terms."

She's never been so disgusted with her brother for being so happy.

* * *

She's unsurprised when Suzaku sneaks into her room that night, lanky grace and stealth. Luluko sits up and gives him a look, no emotion in her voice. "That's what doors are for," she mutters, and straightens her camisole absently. Suzaku just grins, wandering over and standing by her bed.

"You wouldn't appreciate it as much if I did it that way," he murmurs quietly, and takes the invitation when she flicks her wrist at the empty spot on the bed where he can sit down.

There's a moment of silence, Suzaku watching her with green eyes and a curious expression; Luluko just sighs and rolls her eyes, relaxing back into the pillows and blankets with a huff. "They're taking Nunnally and I back," she says abruptly, not giving him any other kind of greeting or welcome, simply watching his expression to see what he makes of that. She's pleased when his face remains somewhat blank, just his eyes widening. "And you, Suzaku, are going to ask us if you can come with us."

"Huh?" Suzaku says intelligently, because he had followed all the way up to "they're taking us back" and then she'd lost him at him asking them to come. Granted, it was something that he had been debating at the very least, but… "What?"

"You," Luluko repeats very slowly and very clearly, reaching slender hands up to start braiding her hair so it's out of her face, "are going to ask us if you can come with us."

"...No, I understood that," Suzaku murmurs, watching her for a moment before ducking his head and looking away, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I was just wondering why you're…"

Sighing as if she were talking to the slowest person in the world, Luluko keeps braiding and rolls her eyes. "Because I--" she starts, and blinks when Suzaku cuts her off, abruptly realizing.

"Because you don't want to owe me any favors by asking," Suzaku finished, sighs and raking a hand through messy brown hair, eyebrows still furrowed as he thinks about it. The slightly annoyed but still pleased look on her face speaks volumes about how pleased she is that he has figured it out so easily; even now, he knows her well. "I can't just leave you and Nunnally alone, not when we've just found each other again, can I."

Luluko's lips twist up into a pleased, almost smug smile. "No. No, I don't suppose you can."

* * *

Nunnally and Clovis sit up front nearly the entire way there.

Luluko isn't jealous, because such obnoxious feelings are beneath her.

* * *

"You're jealous," Suzaku says, sitting next to her on the Avalon's seat, legs stretched out in front of him. He only grins when Luluko sends him a vicious look and threatens to push him off the side. Suzaku, to his credit, just gives her a wry smile and sits silently next to her for the rest of the flight.

* * *

L-lol proof I shouldn't write without thinking. 8[


End file.
